Fiction's diary extras
by Stellencia Patherica
Summary: Some extras scenes that are inserted between the time gap, not useful enough to put in as an actual chapters.


**A/N: So, this is supposed to be the chapter 3 but then I change my mind, ,since I promise you guys that I will explain C.C.'s black hair. This is about how C.C. and Kallen becomes friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and Pizza Hut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<br>X No Diary Entry X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.5 – The Stray Witch and the Broken Friend<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2017<strong>

_"Kallen look! It's her! OMG I can already felt the aura from here…" Kallen turn around with her bread in her mouth, she blinked like a child. C.C. the infamous transfer student is few meters away from her. _

_They are having school break in the cafeteria right now, the red head is enjoying the meal with her friends._

_"She is alone again." Kallen muttered involuntary._

_"Jeez why can't she go make friends already? She's scaring me…" Friend A frowned, named Maria._

_"I tried to talk to her after few days she came; she didn't evrn reply me but kept staring at me with those scary eyes of her. I am so scared…what if those rumours are true?" Friend B named Alicia whispered to her gang._

_"How rude. But I think it's true, Jin from year 2-B looked into her eyes for ten seconds because he didn't believe the rumours, then he got a car accident that evening, he was hospitalized for a month. Isn't it scary?" Friend C named Nina said timidly._

_"I just think she should make some friends already. She looks scary alone there." Maria pouted._

_Kallen swallowed her bread quickly to grab her oppurtunity to talk. "Then why not we be her friends?"_

_The friends turn to look at the innocent redhead, their eyes widened, face pale as chalk. They said all the "No way!" "Are you Crazy?" "Hell NO!" to Kallen. Now she is confused, first they said they wish C.C. can have a friend, then they refused to be her friend…_

_"That might lower our reputation as well you know Kalley?" Maria said._

_"Huh?" Kallen don't understand. She may be a 17 years-old girl, but she is always unable to get things fast. _

_"You silly girl~" Alicia stated. "No one wants to be her friend, she is so scary with all the rumours. Even if there is, who knows what will happened to that friend within a week."_

_Kallen nodded innocently, looking back at the alone figure of C.C., she can feel the dark aura from her and is starting to be afraid for a little. _

_**Influenced of the friends. Damn…**_

* * *

><p><em>After school, Kallen went home happily because she got a pretty high score in her test, she can't wait to show off to her beloved brother since he always teases her about the bad results.<em>

_She opens the front door saying "I'm home."_

_No reply. _

_This is not right, her house is too quiet. Usually her brother goes home earlier than her and always troubled her mother, that way the house is always lively. _

_But no, the house is quiet as hell. The lights are off, non of the electrical devices are on._

_She went to the kitchen, her mother is sitting on a chair. Both hands pillowed her head that's facing down placed on the dining table._

_Did she hear sobbing? Her mom is sobbing! Why?_

_"Mother? What happened?" Kallen asked worriedly. _

_Her mother looks up at her, face stained with tears._

_"Kallen…listen to me, stay calm. Your Brother is…"_

_Her bag fell from her hand and dropped onto the tiled floor of the dining room._

* * *

><p><em>Kallen and her family rushed to the hospital, where Naoto Kouzuki is right now.<em>

**_"Your Brother had a serious car accident. He is currently in the hospital. Me and your dad are here to bring you along there."_**

_Onii-chan! Please be alright._

_Kallen prayed. She is running way in front of her parents, knowing where her brother's operation room is. _

_The corridor outside the room is quiet. There's a doctor standing there looking at the reports in his hand. He sighs..._

_The doctor looked up to find a teenage girl with her family._

_The doctor walked towards them. "You must be Naoto Kouzuki's family."_

_The mother nodded._

_Kallen looked at the doctor hopefully, she then looked at her mother. The mother stared worriedly. She frowned. "Doctor what happen to my son?"_

_The doctor clears his throat, eyes saddened. "I'm afraid…he didn't make it."_

_..._

_Tears flows down on the mother's cheek._

_"I'm sorry, we've tried. It's just too... he pass away in the middle of the operation."_

_..._

_The mother turns into her beloved husband's embrace, letting him to comfort her. She cried, her husband pat her back gently._

_The doctor stared at them, saddeningly. "He will be pushed out here soon." The doctor push his glasses on this nose bridge upwards, cough a little to clear his throat. "I'll leave you alone now."_

_Continue comforting the crying wife of his, the man turn to face his daughter. Kallen is staring blankly in the air. She finds herself hard to breath, her eyes become watery, but she did not cry. The father shook his head, his daughter needs comforts too._

_"Kallen…" Her mother walks out of the embrace of her husband and hug her daughter. _

_"Mother…"Finally turn to look at her mother, Kallen's tears started to flow down on her face like river and hugs her mother back._

_She cried, she wanted to scream._

* * *

><p><em>Kallen steps into her class, she is not in the mood to talk with anyone yet. "Good Morning…" <em>

_"There she is!" A girl shouted. Surrounded by many students, the girl's index finger pointed at Kallen._

_Kallen looked at her, confused. "Huh?"_

_The girl is Maya, she is the most popular girl in the school who also happens to be the richest. Nobody dares to oppose her. She knows everyone who do all the bullying job in school._

_Maya glared at Kallen, her eyes sharp. Kallen can feel chills sent down her spine. Maya is sitting on a desk, she withdrew her pointing hand._

_"She is the sister of that bastard who injured my Daddy. Kallen Kouzuki right?"_

_"Yea…?" Kallen frowned._

_Maya had one of her eyes narrowed and cocontinue glares at Kallen, the students surrounding her look at the red head._

_"Your bastard brother had a car accident yesterday right? You probably don't know and don't care who is the one involved in the same accident. Well I'll tell you then." _

_She swings her hair to the back dramatically. "My dearest daddy is currently lying in the hospital bed, seriously injured, and it's all because of your brother!"_

_She then places one of her hand on her forehead and moaned. "Oh…Just imagined me without my allowance! I'll have to work for part time job now and this is all your brother's fault. I still need my money to buy Lelouch's limited edition album!"_

_Kallen gritted her teeth, she shouts. "My brother's fault? How is it his fault? Your father's car crashed into my brother's from the side! Why not we look at my brother? He's dead! Really Dead! And you can't do anything about it!"_

_Everyone gasped, except for C.C. sitting in the corner of the classroom, quietly reading her textbook. _

_The famous Lady Maya is shouted by a lowly ranked student in the popularity ranking. Maya is really mad now, her face is getting red, she gasped angrily. "Why you-! Okay, fine! You are SO going onto my blacklist now." She chuckled. "Good luck being bullied by everyone in school for the rest of your school life~" Maya then walks out the classroom._

_Kallen's eyes widened. What just happened? _

_Every student who surrounded Maya just now are glaring at her. _

_She looked at her friends Maria, Alicia and Nina. They were looking at her at the other corner, seems to be hesitating._

_"Alright students, the class is starting." The homeroom teacher walked in and everyone rushed back to their own seat. Kallen sighed in relived. She's safe…for now. _

_Still feeling all the death glare from her surroundings, she uses the textbook to cover her face, hoping this will end soon._

* * *

><p><em>Unfortunately, she's wrong. A gang of boys followed her after school keep on throwing all the ugly words at her. She did not turn around, she gritted her teeth but she keeps herself calm walking on the road. <em>

_The evening sunlight shines beside them, the town is below this road on the hill. A thought of transferring school comes to her mind, but then she gives up. Her mother is still upset, she can't tell her that she is getting bullied. _

_"You really troubled Maya you know?" One of the boy grinned behind Kallen._

_Kallen keeps walking, she can't turn around. This is their plan, to make her snap._

_"Hey, are you deaf? Your brother is always here to protect you on this kind of situation right? Hah! Good thing he's dead, now he's not here who else is going to help you now? Oh No~" They laughed, high-five as if they are celebrating her brother's death._

_Kallen snapped "That's it!" She turns around, but was answered by a half full canned drink hitting on her head. She is now stained in sticky liquid, falling down in defeat. _

_It's over, her life is ruined, her brother is not going to be here to save her. She lost all her friends, what else? Being kicked?_

_A kick…_

_Great…Where are the bystander when you need them?_

_Kallen keeps her head down to avoid eye contacts, she gave up calling for help._

_"Huh? What are you looking at?" One of the boys asked. Kallen didn't look up, but she does hope she can be saved._

_Silence…_

_"Hey! I'm warning you…stop staring…" The boy's voice trembled._

_Silence again…_

_"Hey…Let's run!" Said the other boy, sounded afraid. They run away from that location hurriedly, leaving a dirty stained Kallen behind._

_"Huh?" Kallen looked up. Amber eyes met hers, those eyes….they belongs to C.C._

_She's afraid, but was unable to stand up. But then she found out something, those eyes, she can see kindness behind those scary first impressions it gave._

_Soon, Kallen is no longer afraid, she's just looking into those golden orbs. It feels like some light of hopes, it is rather comforting. _

_She then wondered how did it end up like this. First her brother is dead, then she became one of the infamous students, now she is going to face the witch in school and have a week of bad luck?_

_C.C. gave out her hand, motioning to helped the red head to stand. Kallen is brought back to present. Surprised, but she accepts it. _

_Instead of stands up using the hand, she sits down properly on the ground, decided to wipe of the sticky stains from her hair slowly, comforting herself in the silence._

_"Here…" A voice came out from C.C.'s mouth. Without looking at Kallen's face, she places a can of milk drink in front of her. _

_"Eh?" Kallen asked softly, she's tired._

_That drink, it was the same milk drink her brother and her lived ever since they were young._

_Onii-chan…_

_She looks at C.C. by the side, the witch now sits next to her, staring at the orange sun in front of them. She had never heard C.C.'s voice before, this is new for her._

_"Are you feeling better now?" C.C. asked, eyes never leave the setting sun._

_Kallen looked at her, she blinked, and then she chuckled. _

_C.C. looks at her, she raises her eyebrows. "What so funny?"_

_Kallen stops laughing, she picks up the can, smiling bitterly. "To think I am pathetic enough to let the witch helps me …"_

_"So that's how they call me huh?" C.C. stares at the sun again. _

_"Yup! But then now I realize that you're not that scary after all." She chuckled. "You help me didn't you? You know they will run away from you."_

_"Don't judge a book by its cover. You've learnt that haven't you?"_

_"So you DO know about those rumours you got in school? I thought you doesn't"_

_"I do…But I prefer them to be that way, keeping them away from me" C.C. stated._

_"Why? You won't have any friends." Kallen asked, confused._

_"…."_

_"Hnn?"_

_"I don't want to interact with anyone for some reason. You might know someday." C.C. said._

_Kallen gave a genuine smile. "Okay. But you helped me today. So, thank you."_

_C.C. looks at her, she looked surprised. She smiled. "You are the second person who ever thanked me."_

_"Oh? Then…who's the first?" Kallen asked curiously. She sipped her canned drink._

_"Secret." C.C. said._

_"Ohoo~" Kallen looked at her teasingly._

_They were silent for a while. Kallen finished her drink. She stared at the sky. _

_"Hey…" Kallen asked._

_"Hnn?" C.C. replied_

_"Can you do me favour?"_

_"And what will it be?"_

_"Can you be my friend?"_

_"Huh?" C.C. looked at her._

_Silence again…_

_Kallen looked at the ground now. "You see, I've lost my brother yesterday…"_

_"I can see that, you said it in the class."_

_"And now…I've lost all my friends, just like those boys said, no one can help me now. So…" Kallen's voice cracked._

_C.C. looked at her, she thought for awhile."I will be your friend." _

_"Huh?" Kallen is surprised. She never thought she will accept such request._

_"Under one condition" _

_"Okay…"Kallen answered._

_"Do not introduce me to anyone if you made another new friend, that's all." C.C. requested._

_Kallen smiled. "Sure!"_

_"It's getting dark, let's go. I will accompany you home."_

_Kallen looked at the sky, she's right, it is getting dark. _

_Both girls stand up. They swept away t_

_he dust on the skirt and begin their journey._

_"Well since you are my only friend, let's make a simple promise like friends always do."_

_C.C. looked surprise now, a promise? That's something new to her, she never made a promise before._

_"Promise that we won't hide anything from each other, okay?"_

_C.C. hesitated, she smiled. "You're childish you know."_

_Kallen pouted._

_C.C. is kind, she's helpful. She's different from what the rumors described about her._

_Everyone is wrong about you._

_"Hey have you heard? That Kallen is now a friend of that witch now."_

_"Yea, because of that Maya quickly forgave her right? Man, even they are afraid of that witch."_

_"It seems like she had bargain with that witch."_

_"But…They looked happy." One of them smiled, looking at the girls from far. "Maybe C.C. is not as scary as what the rumours said. Come on, it's just rumours after all?"_

_"Hmph, what about Jin? Ya know, Jin, our buddy. The one who had an accident right after starring at that witch." The friend asked._

_The boy laughed. "Didn't you know? Jin had a crush on C.C., he keeps staring at her even after school when he was crossing the road."_

_"Oh? Really?"_

_"Duh! Just look at the way he looks at C.C. haha…" The boy laugh_

_It's been a week since Kallen and C.C. were friends. Due to C.C.'s scary rumours, nobody dares to bully Kallen anymore. Soon, the scary rumours about C.C. were gone, because C.C. finally interact with someone without any bad luck happens after that._

**_Everything is fine, even after we graduated. _**

**_So why, C.C.? Why broke our promise?_**

* * *

><p>"I'm the one who raise Lelouch to the top, the one who makes him to be the star in everyone's eyes."<p>

"I am Lelouch's former manager."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like a C.C. Kallen friendship fic. Now don't get the wrong idea, I am notwrithing a KallenXC.C., I ships LLXCC!**

**Actually, I don't mind whether they are friend or not, I gave Kallen this special role because they are in JAPAN, yeah!**


End file.
